internationalcricketfandomcom-20200216-history
English cricket team in Australia in 1962–63
Ted Dexter captained the English cricket team in Australia in 1962–63, playing as England in the 1962-63 Ashes series against the Australians and as the MCC in their other matches on the tour. In October, the team played a match in Colombo during a stopover on the voyage to Australia. After leaving Australia in February, they played a three-match Test series in New Zealand. Although regarded as strong in batting, the team had a weakened bowling attack and failed to regain the Ashes despite being the first England team to go 1–0 up in Australia since Gubby Allen in 1936–37. The team included the Reverend David Sheppard (the future Bishop of Liverpool), was managed by the Duke of Norfolk and was accompanied by Ted Dexter's wife Susan, who did some modelling in Australia, all of which created great press interest in the touring team. Although Dexter and the Australian captain Richie Benaud where both committed to attacking captaincy "brightening up" cricket the last two Tests were dull draws. Not everyone was happy with the glamour that attended the tour. England touring squad This was the last tour to use the old divisions of amateurs and professionals in English cricket so the convention remained of gentleman amateurs having their initials in front of their surname and professional players with their initials after their name, if used at all. First Test – Brisbane | team2 = | score-team1-inns1 = 404| runs-team1-inns1 = B.C. Booth 112 K.D. Mackay 86* R. Benaud (c) 51 R.B. Simpson 50| wickets-team1-inns1 = Knight, B.R. 3/65 Trueman, F.S. 3/76| score-team2-inns1 = 389| runs-team2-inns1 = Parfitt, P.H. 80 Barrington, K.F. 78 E.R. Dexter (c) 70| wickets-team2-inns1 = R. Benaud (c) 6/115 G.D. Kenzie 3/78| score-team1-inns2 = 362/4 (dec)| runs-team1-inns2 = W.M. Lawry 98 R.B. Simpson 71 R.N. Harvey (vc) 57 N.C.L. O'Neill 56| wickets-team1-inns2 = E.R. Dexter (c) 2/78| score-team2-inns2 = 278/6| runs-team2-inns2 = E.R. Dexter (c) 99 Pullar, G. 56 Rev. D.S. Sheppard 53| wickets-team2-inns2 = A.K. Davidson 3/43| result = Match Drawn| venue = Brisbane Cricket Ground, Woolloongabba, Australia| umpires = C.J. Egar (AUS) & E.F. Wykes (AUS)| motm = | report = scorecard| rain = | }} ''See Main Article – 1962–63 Ashes series'' Second Test – Melbourne | team2 = | score-team1-inns1 = 316| runs-team1-inns1 = W.M. Lawry 52| wickets-team1-inns1 = Titmus, F.J. 4/43 Trueman, F.S. 3/83| score-team2-inns1 = 331| runs-team2-inns1 = M.C. Cowdrey (vc) 113 E.R. Dexter (c) 93| wickets-team2-inns1 = A.K. Davidson 6/75| score-team1-inns2 = 248| runs-team1-inns2 = B.C. Booth 103 W.M. Lawry 57| wickets-team1-inns2 = Trueman, F.S. 5/62| score-team2-inns2 = 237/3| runs-team2-inns2 = Rev. D.S. Sheppard 113 M.C. Cowdrey (vc) 58* E.R. Dexter (c) 52| wickets-team2-inns2 = G.D. McKenzie 1/58| result = win by 7 wickets| venue = Melbourne Cricket Ground, Melbourne| umpires = C.J. Egar (AUS) & W.J. Smyth (AUS)| motm = | report = scorecard| rain = | }} ''See Main Article – 1962–63 Ashes series'' Third Test – Sydney | team2 = | score-team1-inns1 = 279| runs-team1-inns1 = M.C. Cowdrey (vc) 85 Pullar, G. 53| wickets-team1-inns1 = R.B. Simpson 5/57 A.K. Davidson 4/54| score-team2-inns1 = 319| runs-team2-inns1 = R.B. Simpson 91 B.K. Shepherd 71 R.N. Harvey (vc) 64| wickets-team2-inns1 = Titmus, F.J. 7/79| score-team1-inns2 = 104| runs-team1-inns2 = Parfitt, P.H. 28| wickets-team1-inns2 = A.K. Davidson 5/25 G.D. McKenzie 3/26| score-team2-inns2 = 67/2| runs-team2-inns2 = R.B. Simpson 34*| wickets-team2-inns2 = Trueman, F.S. 2/20| result = win by 8 wickets| venue = Sydney Cricket Ground, Sydney| umpires = L.P Rowan (AUS) & W.J. Smyth (AUS)| motm = | report = scorecard| rain = | }} ''See Main Article – 1962–63 Ashes series'' Fourth Test – Adelaide | team2 = | score-team1-inns1 = 393| runs-team1-inns1 = R.N. Harvey (vc) 154 N.C.L. O'Neill 100| wickets-team1-inns1 = J.B. Statham 3/66 E.R. Dexter (c) 3/94| score-team2-inns1 = 331| runs-team2-inns1 = Barrington, K.F. 63 E.R. Dexter (c) 61 F.J. Titmus 59*| wickets-team2-inns1 = G.D. McKenzie 5/89 K.D. Mackay 3/80 A.T.W. Grout (wk) 3 Ct and 1 Stumped| score-team1-inns2 = 293| runs-team1-inns2 = B.C. Booth 77 R.B. Simpson 71| wickets-team1-inns2 = Trueman, F.S. 4/60 E.R. Dexter (c) 3/65 J.B. Statham 3/71| score-team2-inns2 = 223/4| runs-team2-inns2 = Barrington, K.F. 132*| wickets-team2-inns2 = K.D. Mackay 1/13| result = Match Drawn| venue = Adelaide Oval, Adelaide, Australia| umpires = C.J. Egar (AUS) & A.E. Mackley (AUS)| motm = | report = scorecard| rain = | }} ''See Main Article – 1962–63 Ashes series'' Fifth Test – Sydney | team2 = | score-team1-inns1 = 321| runs-team1-inns1 = Barrington, K.F. 101| wickets-team1-inns1 = A.K. Davidson 4/43 R.N. Harvey (vc) 4 Ct| score-team2-inns1 = 349| runs-team2-inns1 = P.J.P. Burge 103 N.C.L. O'Neill 73 R. Benaud (c) 57| wickets-team2-inns1 = Titmus, F.J. 5/103 Graveney, T.W. 3 Ct| score-team1-inns2 = 268/8 (dec)| runs-team1-inns2 = Rev. D.S. Sheppard 94 Barrington K.F. 68 M.C. Cowdrey (vc) 53| wickets-team1-inns2 = R. Benaud (c) 3/71 A.K. Davidson 3/80| score-team2-inns2 = 152/4| runs-team2-inns2 = P.J.P. Burge 52*| wickets-team2-inns2 = Allen, D.A. 3/26| result = Match drawn| venue = Sydney Cricket Ground, Sydney| umpires = C.J. Egar (AUS) and L.P Rowan (AUS)| motm = | report = scorecard| rain = | }} ''See Main Article – 1962–63 Ashes series'' Ceylon The English team had a stopover in Colombo en route to Australia and played a one-day single-innings match there against the Ceylon national team, which at that time did not have Test status. External links * CricketArchive tour itinerary Category:Australian cricket seasons from 1945–46 to 1969–70 Category:Sri Lankan cricket seasons from 1880–81 to 1971–72 1962-63 1962 Category:International cricket competitions from 1960–61 to 1970 1962-63